wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Slaanesh
Slaanesh znany thumb|384pxrównież jako Mroczny Książę (ang. Dark Prince), Książę Rozkoszy (ang. Prince of Pleasure) Książę Chaosu (ang. Prince of Chaos) Ta Która Pragnie ''(ang. She Who Thirst)'' Zguba Eldarów ''(ang. Doom of The Eldar) czy po prostu '''Ona' - to Bóg Chaosu będący wcieleniem rozkoszy, pasji i dekadencji. Najmłodszy z Wielkiej Czwórki. Uwaga: Ludzie odnoszą się do Slaanesha jako "On", a Eldarzy jako "Ona". Prawda jest taka że Slaanesh nie posiada jednej formy, ani tym bardziej płci, więc zamienne wykorzystywanie obydwu istniejących płci jest jak najbardziej na miejscu. Historia Narodziny "'Od czasów Upadku nasza rasa jest prześladowana przez to co my, w naszym lekkomyślnym dążeniu do hedonistycznych uciech, zrodziliśmy. Chociaż nasze sny poruszały niegdyś światy i gasiły słońca, teraz jesteśmy jedynie kapryśnymi cieniami, utrzymującymi się na krawędzi istnienia." - Eldrad Uthran Jeden z mrocznych panów narodził się stosunkowo niedawno. Wydaje się jednak, że były najbardziej widowiskowe. W pradawnych czasach nie było światostatków i konkretnych celów, jakimi Eldarzy kierują się teraz. Na wielkich statkach rozsianych po ich Imperium, Eldarzy oddawali się wszelkim przyjemnościom, próbując coraz to nowszych doznań. W tamtych czasach Eldarzy stworzyli wiele wspaniałych rzeczy, takich jak chociażby sieć miast-portów w Pajęczym Trakcie. Kiedy ich dusze opuszczały świat materialny, rozpływały się spokojnie w Osnowie, by odrodzić się ponownie, gdyż w tamtych czasach Osnowa nie pragnęła dusz Eldarów, tak jak jest to obecnie. Z czasem jednak zachcianki Eldarów dotyczyły coraz to niebezpieczniejszych zagadnień. Uważali, że są tak potężni, że powinni znać wszystkie tajemnice nawet te mroczne. Z wolna zaczęły powstawać pierwsze Koweny, w których beznadziejnie oszalali geniusze zaczęli przesuwać granicę mrocznych sztuk. Sytuacja w Imperium Eldarów stała się w końcu nie do zniesienia. Wielu mieszkańców supermocarstwa, nie mogąc zdzierżyć sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli, uciekli na sam skraj Galaktyki - na tzw. Światy Uciekinierów. Wydaje się że porzucili tam zaawansowaną technologię, obwiniając ją za moralne zepsucie swojej rasy i poświęcili się współpracy z naturą. Wkrótce stali się znani pod tą samą nazwą jak planety na których przebywali - Uciekinierzy. Tymczasem sytuacja robiła się coraz gorsza. Kompletnie zdeprawowani Eldarzy zaczęli porzucać planety których administrowanie sprawiało jakiekolwiek kłopoty i przenieśli się na światy w sercu swojego Imperium, gdzie dosłownie nie musieli oddawać się niczemu innemu, niż własnym przyjemnościom. Nie wiedzieli jak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo im zagraża. A przynajmniej nie wszyscy. Prorokowie Imperium, którzy znali najgłębsze tajemnice Osnowy, przepowiedzieli, że taki styl życia sprowadzi zagładę na całą rasę. Immaterium było wymiarem dusz i myśli - a żadna z ras Galaktyki nie miała ich silniejszych niż Eldarzy. Ich zepsucie zaczęło przybierać fizyczną postać w głębiach Królestwa Chaosu. Przepowiedziane zostało, że jeśli moralne zepsucie nie zostanie uleczone, nastąpi katastrofa jakiej wszechświat nie widział. Oczywiście, większość Eldarów nie uwierzyła. Byli jednak tacy, którzy to zrobili. Zgromadzili się oni na Światostatkach - potężnych, żyjących okrętach które swoją wielkością dorównują planetom. Na pokładach tych statków wyruszyli w podróż - gdziekolwiek, byle jak najdalej od zepsucia jakie chcieli zostawić za sobą. W końcu deprawacja Eldarów osiągnęła poziom krytyczny, który doprowadził do narodzin Slaanesh. Bogini Rozkoszy brutalnie wdarła się do świata fizycznego, tworząc gigantyczną bliznę na powierzchni Galaktyki - straszliwe Oko Grozy. Impuls towarzyszący temu straszliwemu wydarzeniu odbił się echem w całym kosmosie jak i również w wymiarach znajdujących się daleko poza jego zasięgiem. Imprium Eldarów zostało zdmuchnięte w ułamku sekundy - wszystkie planety rdzenia zostały momentalnie zamienione w Demoniczne Światy, a dusze ich mieszkańców zostały od razu znalazły się w żołądku Slaanesh, gdzie ich przeznaczeniem miało stać się wieczne cierpienie, ku uciesze bytu który sami stworzyli.thumb|314px|Oko Terroru Uciekinierzy i mieszkańcy Światostatków sądzili że przetrwają nadchodzący kataklizm - wielu z nich się myliło. Dziesiątki Światów Uciekinierów i gigantycznych okrętów również zostało pochłoniętych przez nowo-narodzonego Boga. Twierdza Biel-Tanigh próbował wykorzystać artefakt do podróży międzywymiarowych, znany jako Jadeitowy Skarabeusz, by przenieść się do księżycowego wymiaru Shaa-dom, jednak nie zdążyli w porę po niego sięgnąć. Podzielili więc straszliwy los miliardów swoich pobratymców. Światostatki Ulthwe i Altansar, chociaż zdołały zbiec przed bezpośrednim pojmaniem przez Tą Która Pragnie, zostały złapane w wir grawitacyjny Oka Grozy. Narodziny Slaanesh spowodowały również gigantyczne zniszczenia w Pajęczym Trakcie - tysiące znajdujących się w nim, zapieczętowanych drzwi zostało w jednej chwili otwartych, wypuszczając zamknięte dotąd horrory. Część z nich pochodziła z samego serca Chaosu a część... z innych miejsc. Miasta-porty, znajdujące się w Trakcie, doznały wielu zniszczeń, jednak największe i najważniejsze wydawały sobie z tym radzić. Commorragh, na ten przykład pozostało niemalże nienaruszone. Walka Bogów Wydaje się że Eldarzy przetrwali ten kataklizm tylko dlatego, że uwaga Slaanesha skupiła się przez chwilę na zupełnie innym celu - ich Bogach. W tej jednej, straszliwej chwili, dziesiątki patronów eldarskiej rasy padło w upokarzająco krótkiej walce. Vaul, Hoec, Gea, Lileath i Morai-Heg nie byli nawet głównym daniem - Slaanesh pożarła ich niemal równie szybko, jak doprowadziła do upadku Imperium swoich stwórców. Powiada się że Asuryan, Król Feniks, przed śmiercią z rąk Slaanesh przekazał swoim przebywającym na Światostatkach dzieciom część swojej legendarnej mocy. Uczynił ich dzięki temu największymi wojownikami w Galaktyce - odebrał im jednak za to płodność, skazując ich pośrednio na wieczne życie na krawędzi istnienia.thumb|270px|Nurgle Isha, Bogini Plonów i Matka Eldarów, czując na sobie spojrzenie Slaanesh zaczęła wzywać pomocy. Bogini Rozkoszy nie planowała skończyć ze swoją ofiarą tak szybko, jak zrobiła to z resztą - pragnęła zabrać ją do swej domeny i trzymać tam jako pamiątkę. Isha raz jeszcze zakrzyknęła, błagając o wybawienie. Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie mogła się spodziewać, z jakiej strony ono nadejdzie. Nurgle, Bóg Chaosu i Władca Plag, usłyszał wołania pięknej Bogini. Wykorzystując turbulencje w matrycy rzeczywistości jakie powstały w wyniku powstania Oka Terroru wkroczył na pole bitwy i powalił zupełnie zaskoczoną Boginię Rozkoszy. Nim Slaanesh zdołała wstać, Nurgle był już w swoim Ogrodzie, trzymając płaczącą Ishę w swych zaropiałych dłoniach. Wtedy na scenę wkroczył Bóg Wojny - Kraworęki Kaela Mensha Khaine. Władca Pola Bitwy, późno reagując na wołania Ishy bądź widząc że Slaanesh została chwilowo powalona, rzucił się do boju. Khaine był jednym z najwspanialszych wojowników z całego panteonu, być może nawet najwspanialszym. Był uosobieniem sztuki wojny którą jego dzieci stworzyły w przeciągu milionów lat wypełnionych krwawymi konfliktami. Jeśli ktoś miał szansę stanąć naprzeciw temu monstrum, to był to on. A przynajmniej tak się wydawało. Krwaworęki Bóg, którego walkę z daleka oglądał Cegorach, z pewnością wytrzymał ze Slaanesh znacznie dłużej niż reszta Bogów. Ostatecznie jednak, nie robiło to aż tak wielkiej różnicy. Wielu Eldarów twierdzi, że w czasie walki u Khaine'a odezwała się stara rana, którą doznał w czasie pojedynku ze Zwiastunem Nocy. Są i tacy którzy sądzą, że Slaanesh jedynie bawiła się swoją nową ofiarą, chcąc dać jej cząstkę nadziei, nim ta skończy jak wszyscy którzy staną na drodzę Bogini Rozkoszy. Tak czy inaczej, Khaine został pobity przez Slaanesh do tego stopnia, że pod koniec walk znajdował się na skraju życia i śmierci. Cegorach, widząc że wszystko jest stracone, uciekł w głąb Pajęczego Traktu. Slaanesh napawała się zwycięstwem, stojąc na gruzach jednego z największych imperiów jakie widziała Galaktyka. Nie mogła sobie odmówić chwili satysfakcji, przed pożarciem Boga Wojny. A powinna. Wściekły ryk odbił się echem po Osnowie. Slaanesh odwróciła się, by ujrzeć samego Władcę Czaszek - Bóg Krwi Khorne również pojawił się na polu tej katastrofy. Jego cel był jasny. thumb|286px|Khorne Khorne wyciągnął swoją masywną dłoń w stronę półprzytomnego Kaela Menshy Khaine'a. Książe Przyjemności widząc ten gest, natychmiast natarł na swojego brata. Bóg Krwi i Bogini Przyjemności rzucili się na siebie w apokaliptycznym pojedynku, w którym każde próbowało wziąć na własność ducha Boga Wojny. Krwaworęki jednak, chociaż był dzieckiem obydwu Bogów, nie należał do żadnego z nich. Walka pomiędzy dwójką przerażających bytów wstrząsnęła pozostałościami niebios, jednak ostatecznie pojedynek był tak wielki, że kompletnie wykończył obydwu Bogów Chaosu. Kraworęki wyślizgnął się z ich objęć, spadając ku pustce materialnego wszechświata. Jego wykończone ciało, które nie mogło wytrzymać toksycznej atmosfery rzeczywistości, zaczęło rozpadać się na odłamki. Każdy z nich zawierał część esencji samego Boga Wojny. Niemal wszystkie przeniosły się na pokłady Światostatków, które zdołały przeżyć ten kataklizm. Nowy Gracz "Slaanesh! Slaanesh! Slaanesh! Slaanesh!" - Ostrze Lear Gdy Oko w pełni się objawiło, a granica między rzeczywistością i Osnową została ustalona, Slaanesh udał się w głąb swojego królestwa. Moment jego narodzin był momentem, w którym do Wielkiej Gry, wstrząsającą Osnową, wojną totalną pomiędzy Bogami Chaosu, dołączył nowy gracz.thumb|296px|Wychy walczące na Arenie W surowym jeszcze wymiarze, wypełnionych nowymi sługami czekającymi na pojawienie się Mrocznego Księcia powstał Pałac Slaanesha, gdzie rozwijały się pokłady wszelakiej dekadencji. Wokół Pałacu Ta Która Pragnie utworzyła swe królestwo, podzielone na sześć domen, ułożonych we współśrodkowch pierścieniach. Władza Mrocznego Księcia nie ograniczyła się jednak do Osnowy. W momencie swoich narodzin krzyk Slaanesh sięgnął każdego z Eldarów i objął swoim żelaznym uściskiem jego dusze. Dla całej rasy jasnym stało się, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobią, to po śmierci znajdą się na łasce Tej Która Pragnie. Wpadną w cykl cierpienia, który nigdy się nie skończy. Mieszkańcy Światostatków i Uciekinierzy szybko odkryli jednak sposób, jak chronić swe dusze przed wpływami tej która pragnie. Kamienie Dusz, artefakty przechowujące duchy długouchych bo ich śmierci i chroniły ich przed ręką Tej Która Pragnie, zostały zebrane ze starych światów eldarskiego imperium. Dla tych Xenosów, są one ostatnią nadzieją na spokojną śmierć. Mieszkańcy Commorragh i Pajęczego Traktu którzy przeżyli Upadek, nie mieli z kolei takiego szczęścia. Ich dusze również stały się własnością Mrocznego Księcia, jednak bez ochrony Kamieni Dusz dotknęła ich klątwa znana jako Głód. Sprawiała ona, że mieszkańcy Commorragh potrzebowali nowych, coraz to bardziej ekstremalnych wrażeń, by móc przetrwać. Z oczywistych względów żaden Eldar nie chciał umierać i zostawać wystawionym na łaskę Slaanesh. Mieszkańcy Mrocznego Miasta przeszli więc wielką metamorfozę. Nie byli już Eldarami - zwali się teraz Drukharii. thumb|280px|Genetycznie zmodyfikowany LaerWkrótce imię Slaanesh odbiło się echem po całej Galaktyce. Grupy, cywilizacje i całe rasy oddały się czci Boga Rozkoszy. Mieszkańcy Terry, Colchis czy Cadii, Laerowie, Sslyth (w przypadku dwóch ostatnich istnieje możliwość że mówimy o tej samej rasie, tylko innych grupach), wojownicy i artyści z każdego zakątka wszechświata - Slaanesh był czczony przez nieprzeliczone dusze. Po Osnowie zaczęły wkrótce grasować Większe Demony Slaanesha, Strażnicy Tajemnic. Pierwsi śmiertelni wojownicy również zaczęli na tyle imponować Slaanesh, że ta postanowiła ich wywyższyć do rang Demonicznych Książąt. Slaanesh stworzył sobie też ulubioną sługę - Masquę, swoją Heroldkę i Tancerkę, która swoim niesamowitym tańcem zachwycała swojego Pana. N'Kari, niesławna Większa Demonica, również pojawiła się na wczesnym etapie działań Slaanesha. Jeśli wierzyć wersji opowiedzianej tysiąclecia później Prymarchowi Horusowi, na długie lata przed Wielką Krucjatą Imperator użył portalu na planecie Molech by spotkać się ze wszystkimi czterema Bogami Chaosu. By zyskać większą moc oraz wiedzę potrzebną do stworzenia Prymarchów, Imperator wykonał szereg zadań dla każdego z Bogów. Nie wiadomo jakie zadanie zlecił mu Slaanesh. Herezja Horusa "- Zostałeś pobłogosławiony i wyniesiony, Fulgrimie. Twoja natura jest dokładnie taka, jak życzy sobie Mroczny Książe, nie zaprzeczam temu. Ale przybyłem tutaj żeby zaprowadzić Cię na front wojny, którą pozostawiłeś niekompletną. ''- Której wojny, drogi bracie? Straciłem rachubę. Czas nie jest już taki jaki był.'' ''- Wojny przeciwko Imperatorowi, w imię odebrania mu Imperium i oddania go Bogom.'' ''- Ohhh tak, ta wojna...Teraz pamiętam. Przypomnij mi, jak się skończyła?'' ''- Nie skończyła."'' - dyskusja pomiędzy Lorgarem i Fulgrimem pod koniec Herezji Horusathumb|280px Slaanesh, podobnie jak Khorne, Nurgle i Tzeentch, zawiesili trwającą między nimi Wielką Grę i zjednoczyli się w imię walki z Anatemą - Imperatorem Ludzkości. Jego Wielka Krucjata była dla nich zagrożeniem, musieli coś z nim zrobić. Gdy na Terrze otwarła się wyrwa w Osnowie, uwaga każdego z Bogów Osnowy skupiła się na jednym z porwanych dziecięcych Prymarchów. Slaanesh sięgnął w kierunku dziecka, które w przyszłości miało stać się Jaghatai Khanem i wysłało je w kierunku planety Chemos. Jakaś obca, nieznana siła zainterweniowała jednak i zamieniła jego trasę z trasą innego Prymarchy. Tym sposobem Khan wylądował na Chogoris a jego miejsce na Chemosie (i w planach Slaanesha) zajął Fulgrim. W pierwszych latach Wielkiej Krucjaty Mroczny Książe, podobnie jak reszta Bogów Chaosu, próbował przekonać do siebie Prymarchę Liona, jednak nie odniósł z nim żadnych sukcesów. Pierwszy etap planów Slaanesh miał miejsce w trakcie Czystki na Laeranie, gdy Fulgrim wyciągnął ze świętego ołtarza Ostrze Laerów. Spaczająca energia samej świątyni oraz podszepty zamkniętego w mieczu demona szybko sprowadziły Prymarchę, jak i cały Legion Dzieci Imperatora w objęcia Mrocznego Księcia. Podszepty Tej Która Pragnie spaczyły również Gubernatora Systemu Istvaan, Vardusa Praala, co pomogło zapoczątkować samą Herezję Horusa. thumb|262px|Apoteoza Fulgrima W czasie Herezji Fulgrim był ulubioną zabawką Slaanesh, która zaczęła przygotowywać jego ciało i umysł do nadchodzącego wyniesienia. Jednak dopiero gdy ojciec Dzieci Imperatora oszukał swojego brata i Prymarchę Legionu Żelaznych Wojowników, Perturabo i wykorzystał część jego energii życiowej ku chwale Mrocznego Księcia, Slaanesh postanowił wyciągnąć go na poczet swoich największych sług. W nagrodę za swoją egoistyczną pogoń za przyjemnościami, Fulgrim został wyniesiony do rangi Demonicznego Księcia. Slaanesh przekazał mu Planetę Przyjemności i N'Kari do zabawy. Tym sposobem Fulgrim przestał brać czynny udział w wojnie. Dopiero interwencja Lorgara w ostatnim roku Herezji sprowadziła go spowrotem na łono Galaktyki. Przed Bitwą o Terrę Slaanesh, podobnie jak reszta Bogów Chaosu, przekazał część swojej siły Horusowi, by ten miał szanse w walce z Imperatorem. Podobna sytuacja miała miejsce ze zdradzieckim Lutherem - Slaanesh (tak jak reszta Bogów) przekazał mu swój znak, by zdrajca był w stanie zabić Prymarchę Mrocznych Aniołów. Gdy stało się jasne, że Imperator nie jest w stanie wstać ze swojego Złotego Tronu, kruche zawieszenie broni pomiędzy Bogami Chaosu rozpadły się. Wielka Gra trwała więc dalej. Lucius Po wyniesieniu Fulgrima Slaanesh znalazł sobie nowego ulubieńca - Luciusa, największego szermierza Dzieci Imperatora. thumb|212px|LuciuszTej Która Pragnie równie mocno imponowały jego zdolności, co niemożliwe do opisania ego. Lucius pokonał w swojej historii masę różnorakich wojowników, honorując swoje zwycięstwa poprzez nacinanie własnej twarzy. Pierwszym godnym dla niego przeciwnikiem okazał się Lord Komandor Cyrius, który zabił szermierza. Jednak Chaos chciał inaczej. Slaanesh nie chciał aby tak obiecujący i utalentowany podopieczny wymknął się mu do krainy umarłych. Przez kilka następnych tygodni Cyrius zaczął się przeistaczać. Włosy Cyriusa wypadały całymi garściami, a pod jego mięśniami pojawiły się ciemne linie, powoli wychodzące na powierzchnię skóry w postaci labiryntu blizn. Wkrótce przemiana była kompletna - pozostał już tylko Lucjusz i wijąca się, wrzeszcząca twarz Cyriusa, na wieczność wtopiona w jego pancerz. Tak oto narodził się Lucjus Wieczny, nieśmiertelny wojownik. Od tego czasu arogancja Luciusa nie zna granic. Przemierza on galaktykę jako niepokonany rzeźnik, nie obawiając się śmierci, która nie jest dla niego końcem i ostatecznością. Ktokolwiek ośmieli się podnieść na niego rękę i zgładzić go, odczuje tylko krótkotrwały triumf, gdyż w niedługim czasie od swego zwycięstwa pocznie w bólach i mękach przeistaczać się w swą znienawidzoną ofiarę. Zadziwiający jest fakt, że wielu śmiałków nie ulękło się klątwy i zdobi teraz makabryczny pancerz potwora, dając mu tym ogromną satysfakcję. Jego zdobna szabla i przesiąknięty energią Osnowy bicz, zakosztowały krwi wielu czempionów i wodzów galaktyki. Lucius przewodzi swej bandzie czcicieli Slaanesha z butną pewnością siebie, przyjmując śmierć z takim samym entuzjazmem, jaki odczuwa, gdy ją zadaje. Wojna Prowokacji thumb|268px|Masque'a w czasie zmieniania swojego wygląduW czasie jednej z wielu krwawych kampanii będących częścią Wielkiej Gry, Tzeentchowi udało się przekonać Slaanesh by ten zaatakował dwóch swoich braci - Khorne'a i Nurgle'a. Konflikt ten, który przeszedł do historii niezrodzonych jako Wojna Prowokacji, był serią bitew i kampanii, zakończona spodziewaną klęską Tej Która Pragnie. Pobity i upokorzony przez swoich nemezis Slaanesh skrył się w swym Pałacu. Jego ulubiona służka, Masque'a, wyczuwając zły nastrój swojego Boga postanowiła podnieść go na duchu. Próbowała uśmierzyć jego bolące serce pięknym tańcem, w który włożyła każdą cząstkę swojego istnienia. Jednak tam gdzie skoki i piruety przynosiły niegdyś Mrocznemu Księciu szczęście, tak teraz rozgroczyony Bóg widział w nich jedynie kpinę, w której każdy ruch zostal wyliczony tak, by zranić jego dumę. Slaanesh w końcu nie wytrzymał i wyładował całą frustrację na swojej tancerce. Ogłosił ją zdrajczynią i przeklnął, twierdząc że skoro tak bardzo kocha taniec, to teraz będzie musiała tańczyć przez całą wieczność. Załamana Masque'a została następnie przepędzona z Pałacu Przyjemności. Z woli Slaanesh taki los spotkał jej sługę - musi tańczyć po kres czasu, porywając do tańca wszystkich którzy ją ujrzą. Masque'a tańczyła na granicach Królestwa Slaanesha, otoczona Demonetkami. Robiła to przed Bramą Khorne'a, kpiąc z Większych Demonów które warczały na niej przedstawienia. Tańczyła w Pajęczym Trakcie i na dziesiątkach planet Galaktyki, starając się raz jeszcze wzbudzić zachwyt w sercu swojego Mrocznego Księcia. Slaanesh jest jednak równie kapryśny co uparty i pomimo desperackich prób, odmawia Masque powrotu do Pałacu Przyjemności. Ax’Senaea Tylko nieliczne istoty mogą twierdzić, że zachwyciły Tą Która Pragnie swoją pychą i zarozumiałością. Ci którzy tak twierdzą zwykle zyskują jedynie zazdrość Slaanesha, gdyż zachwyt jakąkolwiek śmiertelną osobą jest rzeczą niegodną Boga samouwielbienia. Jednakże jedna osoba, zamieszkująca teren Krzyczącego Wiru (ang. Screaming Vortex), wpadła w oko Mrocznego Księcia i zyskała jego podziw. Jej imię to Ax’Senaea, Po Trzykroć Opętana, która w imię własnej perfekcji i próżności, sprowadziła cierpienia na cały swój lud. Długo przed dniami Angevińskiej Krucjaty, nim Sektor Calixis znalazł się pod władzą Imperium, planeta Laodomida leniwie orbitowała wokół gwiazdy, zwanej dzisiaj Maszerującym Drususem. Będąc bardzo oddalonym systemem, Laodomida była miejscem wypełnionym spiskami i skomplikowanymi manewrami politycznymi. Świat pogrążony we własnej ekstrawagancji, wypełnionym dynastycznymi zabójstwami i skandalami, które jednak nigdy nie weszły na ścieżkę absolutnej wojny. Na takiej planecie przyszła na świat Ax’Senaea, ostatnie dziecko pomniejszej rodziny szlacheckiej.thumb|332px|Krzyczący Wir W trzeciej dekadzie swojego życia, ta która miała zniszczyć swój świat spędzała większość czasu w pałacach oraz miejscach narad wojennych swego potężnego ludu. Najczęściej ignorowana przez rodziców, którzy preferowali jej bardziej agresywne rodzeństwo, Ax'Sanaea miała wiele czasu by badać granicę swojej mrocznej duszy. Zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej pozycji, tak nieznaczącej że nawet jej rywale o niej zapomnieli, kobieta szybko zwiększyła swoją pozycję i zaczęła w ramach samo-rozwoju wyżynać w pień swoich przeciwników. W przeciągu kilku lat Ax'Sanaea zdziesiątkowała własny ród a następnie przejęła kontrolę nad planetą. Nowej Executrix Primaris (nazwa władcy planety) to jednak nie wystarczało - wciąż miała za mało władzy nad swoją planetą i psychiką. Ax'Sanaea zebrała armię mędrców i strategów, których uznała za manifestację swoich własnych umiejętności i wiedzy, a następnia zabiła ich, gdy już nie byli w stanie nauczyć jej niczego nowego. Pośród tych ludzi skrywał się Czarnoksiężnik Chaosu, który (mając nadzieję że w ten sposób zabije kobietę) nauczył Ax'Sanaeę jak związać swoją duszę z potężnymi sługami Slaanesh. Nadzieję Czarnoksiężnika zostały zniszczone przez siłę woli i samoobsesji kobiety. I chociaż rytuał był długi i wyczerpujący, Ax'Sanaea podporządkowała sobie demona. Wtedy, mając moc Strażnika Tajemnic, kobieta zabiła Czanoksiężnika i wyrżnęła w pień swoich doradców. Później użyła swojego nowego talentu do czarnoksięstwa, by zyskać bezpośrednią kontrolę nad swoimi poddanymi i rywalami, spaczając ich umysły swoją wolą, sprowadzając na nich szaleństwo pragnień i zazdrości oraz patrosząc ich swym wzrokiem. Ax'Sanaea wykorzystywała demona przez następne dekady, pochłaniając jego esencję by wypełnić swe ambicje i utrzymywać swą młodość. W końcu jednak energia Strażnika Tajemnic wyczerpała się, więc kobieta wygnała do Osnowy i związała do siebie nowego demona. W przeciągu stulecia Ax'Sanaea w całości pochłonęła moce drugiego i trzeciego Strażnika Tajemnic, sprowadzając na swój świat chaos i konflikt. Kobieta spaczyła dusze elit. Przekonała mieszkańców by oddali się posłuszeństwu i czci, składając ofiary i mordując w Jej imię, tylko po to by kobieta zyskała więcej władzy nad tymi, których uznała za manifestację swojej duszy, ciała i umysłu. Gdy Laodomida była już całkowicie pod jej kontrolą, Ax'Sanaea wyruszyła na nowe światy, podbijając je i rozkazujac miliardom umysłów dotkniętych jej czarem. Gdy energia nastepnego Strażnika Tajemnic się wyczerpała, kobieta spróbowała przywołać kolejnego. Wtedy jednak zainterweniował Slaanesh, który wyniósł Ax'Sanaeę na poczet Demonicznych Książąt - w pogardzie dla swoich najpotężniejszych sług oraz w miłości do śmiertelniczki, która skrzywiła umysły miliardów niewinnych istot. Ax'Sanaea do dzisiaj pozostaje równie zakochana w sobie co zawsze, dzięki czemu utrzymuje się na liście ulubionych sług Slaanesha. Ta Która Pragnie często obsypuje swoją skrzywioną demonicę najróżniejszymi darami. Srebrny Rycerz Slaanesh O ile inni Bogowie Chaosu niechętnie witają intruzów w swoich królestwach, Slaanesh kocha przyciągać do swojego Pałacu nowe dusze. Wie, że nikt nie będzie w stanie sprzeciwić się czekającym tam przyjemnościom. Jednym z najsłynniejszych wizytorów Pałacu Slaanesha był wojownik Adeptus Astartes, odziany w srebrną zbroję i uzbrojony w żelazną wolę. Ten Kosmiczny Marine zdołał przejść przez wszystkie sześć kręgów Królestwa Slaanesha a nawet przebić się do samego Pałacu Przyjemności - wyczyn którego nie udało się osiągnąć żadnemu śmiertelnikowi. Astartes zdołał nawet przebić się do Sali Tronowej, gdzie powitał go sam Slaanesh, który przybrał wygląd młodego mężczyzny, o obojniackiej urodzie, smukłej sylwetce i doskonałej formie. Rycerz uniósł w górę swój runiczny miecz, gotów zabić Boga - ku swojemu przerażeniu odkrył jednak, że nie jest w stanie. Mroczny Książe emanował niewinnością i bezbronnością, której Kosmiczny Marine się nie spodziewał. Nawet najczystszy płomień może zostać zgaszony przez gigantyczną falę. Wojownik się zawahał. Tyle wystarczyło, by jego wola została złamana. Padł na kolana, a kontakt z należącym do Slaanesha świecącym berłem, które dotknęło jego barków, zapieczętowało jego los. Domena Slaanesh opiera swoją egzystencję i władzę na pragnieniach śmiertelników, rozkosz, ekstaza, uwielbienie, duma, ból i dążenie do perfekcji stanowią dla niego pożywkę. Królestwo Księcia Ciemności jest podzielone na sześć domen, ułożonych we współśrodkowch pierścieniach na około Pałacu Rozkoszy. Tylko przechodząc przez wszystkie sześć domen można dostać się do samego pałacu. Koło zachłanności gra na chciwości intruza.thumb|255px|Pałac Slaanesha Krąg Obżarstwa jest obok, ale gra na pragnieniu obfitego jedzenia i picia. W trzecim okręgu jest Koło Cielesności, gdzie mieszkają najdoskonalsze pragnienia ludzkiego serca. W czwartym okręgu Koło Władzy, gdzie podróżnik jest witany przez ryk uwielbienia, tutaj intruz jest kuszony absolutną władzą nad innymi. Przedostatni okręg to Koła Próżności. Podróżnikowi jest przedstawiony jego idealny obraz siebie, ale jeśli poczuje dumę i pychę, to miejsce będzie na wieczność jego więzieniem. Ostatni krąg jest najbardziej niebezpieczny, to niebiańskie miejsce, w którym znajdują się pozornie idealne warunki. Każda mijająca sekunda, która przychodzi wypełnia intruza szczęściem, ale odpoczynek i czerpanie przyjemności choć przez chwilę powoduje natychmiastową śpiączkę, aż w końcu bezczynną śmierć w stanie błogostanu. Można chodzić po kręgach przez wieki, ale nie można na chwilę poddać się pragnieniom. Jeśli ktoś jest w stanie skutecznie przejść przez wszystkie kręgi przejdzie pod pałacem i stanie przed samym Slaanesh. Nie jest możliwe dla śmiertelników patrzeć na boga, nie tracąc przy tym duszy. Wszyscy którzy go ujrzą staną się jego posłusznymi niewolnikami i będą spełniać każdy kaprys Mrocznego Księcia. Kult i władza "Dajcie spokój, wasze protesty robią się nużące. Poprosiłem o tak niewiele! Każdy mógłby pomyśleć że poproszę was żebyście poświęcili siebie i swoich synów. Jednakże, w bezgranicznej i rozkosznej litości Slaanesha, poprosiłem jedynie o wasze córki! Z pewnością nie odmówicie mi takiej małej przyjemności?" - Tyrell, renegacki lord Aredny IX Radość jaką rodzic czuje po narodzinach swojego dziecka. Duma, jaką komandor czuje gdy jego strategia zostaje wprowadzona w życie. Bicie serc kochanków.thumb|300px Oddech żołnierza, który przypomina sobie jak dobrze jest żyć. Te i miliardy innych doznań, są częścią natury Slaanesha. Mroczny Książe jest Panem i Władcą wszelkich doznań i ambicji, każdej emocji jaka tylko istnieje. Każdy byt czegoś pragnie. Każdy coś czuje. A zatem wszyscy służą i wzmacniają Tą Która Pragnie. Najbardziej podatni na podszepty Slaanesha są ludzie, którzy zwracają się do niego osoby szukające przyjemności, popularności i doskonałości. Jednakże w służbie u Mrocznego Księcia, takie przyjemności szybko powszednieją. Wyznawcy Slaanesha zaczynają szukać coraz to nowszych i bardziej podniecających doświadczeń, w końcu ich ciała i umysły omamione przez egzotyczne narkotyki, nieustające orgie, wirujące kolory i stymulujące dźwięki, zmieniają się w "naczynia" zdolne tylko do odbierania nowych doznań. Na jego stronę często przechodzą nie tylko młodzieńcy i obywatele poszukujący przyjemności, ale również artyśc, politycy poszukujący charyzmy oraz wojownicy szukający doskonałości na polu bitwy. Eldarzy "- Witaj...niewolnicze dziecko Bogini Która Pragnie. ''- Mój aniele! Mój kochany aniele, nie wiesz o czym mówisz. Spędziłaś całe swoje życie uciekając przed Najmłodszym Bogiem. Ale on Cię kocha, moja słodka. Uwielbia Ciebie i całą twoją rasę. Słyszę jak śpiewa za każdym razem gdy bierzesz oddech. A pewnego dnia, gdy opuścisz swoje ciało, będziesz Jego. Konkubiną ducha i cienia, objętą przez twoją prawdziwą miłość!"'' - dialog pomiędzy Drukharii Nefertari i Dzieckiem Imperatora, Telemachonem thumb|282px|Ajjjj Ta Która Pożąda ponad wszystko pragnie Eldarskich dusz, by móc je pożreć i po wieczność torturować w swoim żołądku. Eldarzy i Uciekinierzy są chronieni przed tym losem dzięki różnym wariacjom Kamieni Dusz, niemniej pozbawieni psioników Mroczni Eldarzy ich nie posiadają. To właśnie strach przed spotkaniem Tej Która Porząda motywuje Aeldari do sięgania po najbardziej desperackie środki obrony swych Światostatków. W oczach Eldarów śmierć miliardów ludzi, którym po śmierci nic nie grozi, jest niczym, jeśli stawką jest ocalenie nawet kilku Aeldari. Drukhari, w swym strachu przed Nią, zmuszeni są do sięgania po ekstremalne rodzaje przyjemności oraz mroczne sztuki, by tylko uniknąć śmierci. Mroczny Książe bez przerwy ma na oku dusze Drukhari i wydaje się że jedynie w Commorragh wpływy Boga Rozkoszy są ograniczone. Nienawiść między nimi jest więc obustronna. Wydaje się że jedynym Mrocznym Eldarem który docenia dreszcz emocji związany z pośmiertnym zdaniem się na łaskę Slaanesh jest Traevelliath Sliscus. Arlekini z kolei są chronieni przed uściskiem Tej Która Pragnie dzięki wsparciu swojego Boga, Cegoracha. Relacje Bogowie Chaosu Spośród wszystkich czynników Wielkiej Gry, jedną z najbardziej interesujących wydaje się być relacja Slaanesha z pozostałymi Bogami Chaosu.thumb|288px|Znak Chaosu Nikt nie potrafi wzbudzić w Khornie takiego gniewu jak Mroczny Książe, którego nadludzkie uciechy i rozkosze stoją w opozycji do wartości Boga Krwi, jakim jest szerzenie mordu. Samo wspomnienie Slaanesha albo jego intryg wystarczy, by wszystkie wulkany w Domenie Khorne'a eksplodowały. I chociaż Khorne jest jedynym Bogiem który otwarcie gardzi Slaaneshem, Nurgle i Tzeentch również nie czują się dobrze w jego towarzystwie, pomimo faktu że większość źródeł dotyczących panteonu stawia Tą Która Pragnie w roli najniższego z Bogów. Nawet pozostała trójka Bogów jest podatna na nieskończoną siłę charyzmy Slaanesha i jest w równym stopniu przyciągana jak i odpychana przez urok swojego młodszego brata. Każdy z Bogów posiada pragnienie, które Slaanesh może wykorzystać - Khorne ma Krew i Czaszki, Tzeentch swoje intrygi a Nurgle plagi. Każdą z tych obsesji Mroczny Książe może wykorzystać wyszeptując swoje obietnice. Wszyscy Bogowie zdają sobie do pewnego stopnia sprawę, że wpływ Tej Która Pragnie wciąż rośnie i że być może pewnego dnia Slaanesh przewyższy swoich braci. Między innymi dlatego wszelkie sojusze ze Slaaneshem trwają tak krótko. Część badaczy mogłaby przypisać to standardowemu braku zaufania pomiędzy Bogami, jednak prawda wydaje się być inna. Khorne, Nurgle i Tzeentch zwyczajnie obawiają się sekretnej władzy, jaką Slaanesh może nad nimi mieć. Cegorach thumb|238px|Cegorach z ArlekinemCegorach jest jednym z ostatnich Bogów Eldarów jacy przetrwali Upadek. Przez wielu uważany jest za największe zagrożenie dla Mrocznego Księcia. Nie jest tajemnicą że Cegorach poprzysiągł zemstę na Tej Która Pragnie, obiecując że zapłaci Ona za to co zrobiła z resztą Bogów. Jak jednak zamierza to zrobić, to już sprawa bardzo tajemnicza. Niemniej w samym sercu Czarnej Biblioteki można znaleźć srebrny skarbiec, w którym znajduje się statua, trzymająca krystaliczne księgi, w której znajdują się słowa spisane ręką samego Cegoracha. Po Upadku tomy te zostały zapieczętowane przy pomocy łańcuchów z czystego, oślepiającego światła. To właśnie w nich Prorocy Cienia odnaleźli skrypt, który całkowicie zmienia wynik Upadku. Spisane atramentem ze światła i ciemności słowa budzą nadzieję, opisując gigantyczny, okrywający całą Galaktykę spektakl, który może zmienić przeznaczenie eldarskiej rasy. Do tej pory wszystkie ścieżki prowadziły do ostatecznej, samobójczej bitwy z Chaosem znanej jako Rhana Dandra. Skrypt opisuje jednak największy i najbardziej genialny żart, jaki Cegorach zdołał wymyślić. Sztuczka, która sprawi że Slaanesh rozciągnie całą swoją moc nie po to by zniszczyć Eldarów, ale by ich ocalić. Jakim cudem taki cel może zostać osiągnięty, to wie jedynie Śmiejący Się. Jednak jego Arlekinom, jak i tysiącom Aeldari wystarczy sama wiara, że może ich jeszcze czekać szczęśliwe zakończenie. Wiadomo również że Cegorach chroni dusze swoich wyznawców przed pojmaniem ze strony Tej Która Pragnie, chociaż nikt nie wie do końca jak Śmiejący Się jest w stanie to osiagnąć. Powszechnie wierzy się że kiedy umiera Samotnik (Arlekin nie posiadający ochrony Cegoracha, grający rolę Slaanesha), Śmiejący Się oszukuje Mrocznego Księcia i wykrada ich duszę z jego objęć. Ynnead thumb|260px|Yncarne, Awatar YnneadaYnnead jest spełnieniem największych koszmarów Slaanesh - przepowiedzianym Bogiem Śmierci, którego przeznaczeniem jest zabicie Tej Która Pragnie i uwolnienie Eldarów z jej przeklętych objęć. Przed Upadkiem Eldarzy całkowicie panowali nad swoimi duszami, żyjąc wiecznie w cyku śmierci i odrodzeń, nienaruszeni przez żadne niebezpieczeństwa czyhające w Galaktyce bądź Osnowie. Narodziny Slaanesha zmieniły tą sytuacje drastycznie - od Jej narodzin, wszelkie dusze Eldarów stały się jej własnością. Niechronione, padały ofiarą jej sadystycznych skłonności, cierpiąc po całą wieczność. Jednak wraz z narodzinami Ynneada, cykl zaczyna powoli powracać. Bóg Śmierci przyciąga do siebie dusze swoich wyznawców, chroniąc ich w podobny sposób jak Cegorach chroni swoich Arlekinów. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Śmiejącego Się, Ynnead nie wymaga trenigów ani wyrzeczeń, jedynie wiary. Przez to znacznie więcej Eldarów może znaleźć się pod jego opieką. A co za tym idzie, Slaanesh dostaje znacznie mniej dusz. Czy Ynneadowi uda się zabić Tą Która Pragnie - to pytanie na które póki co nie w sposób odpowiedzieć. Jednak sam fakt że Bóg Śmierci powstał, jest największą porażką Slaanesha. Wyznawcy Dzieci Imperatora thumb|Marine Kakofonii Dzieci Imperatora byli niegdyś jednymi z najlepszych i najbardziej lojalnych wojowników Imperium - doskonałymi żołnierzami, niosącymi światło oświecenia dla rozbitej Galaktyki. Te czasy jednak dawno przepadły. Droga do zatracenia Dzieci Imperatora rozpoczęła się wraz z przybyciem na planetę Laeran. Świat ten zamieszkany był przez zaawansowaną cywilizację Laerów, wężopodobnych istot mieszkających na atolach planety złożonej w większości z wody. Fulgrim postawił przed swoimi wojownikami nie lada wyzwanie- dzięki precyzyjnie zaplanowanemu planowi kampanii mieli podbić ów świat w miesiąc. Pomimo ciężkich strat wojownicy trzeciego legionu, inspirowani walką u boku samego Prymarchy, zdołali przełamać opór wroga i dotarli do centrum cywilizacji Laerów. Okazało się, że rasa ta oddawała cześć Mrocznemu Panu Żądzy i zepsucia moralnego - Slaaneshowi - zaś ich centrum cywilizacyjne było niczym innym jak świątynią poświęconą temu bóstwu. W jej centrum, wśród piżmowego zapachu oraz przepełnionych ekstazą Laerach, znajdowało się niezwykłe ostrze. Miecz ten zawierał esencję potężnej istoty - Demona Slaanesha z Immaterium, który skorumpował całą cywilizację obcych. Gdy Fulgrim wraz z przybocznymi dotarł do komnaty na jego zmysły poczęła oddziaływać siła demona. Gdy ujął miecz w dłonie nakreślił tym samym los swojego legionu oraz samego siebie. Ponieważ żaden z legionistów, a nawet sam Prymarcha, nie wiedzieli czym w rzeczywistości jest Chaos, nie potrafili zrozumieć przemiany, która miała miejsce w ich umyśle. Dodatkowo znaczna część upamiętniaczy oraz artystów towarzyszących Legionowi, a mających uwiecznić dzieje krucjaty, uzyskała zgodę na odwiedzenie Laeranu. Ci, którzy weszli do świątyni, podobnie jak Astartes, ulegli przemianie. Slaanesh co do każdego oddziaływał w inny sposób - u jednych wywoływał obsesyjne pragnienia, które nie mogły znaleźć satysfakcjonującego zakończenia, u innych zaś wywoływał głód wiedzy i doznań przekraczających ludzkie możliwości. Stopniowo skorumpowana została większość ekspedycji. Jedynie ci, którzy uniknęli wizyty na Laeranie zachowali resztki rozsądku. Także praca Fabiusa zaczęła przynosić efekty. Wśród większości Kosmicznych Marines, których dowódcy wyrazili na to zgodę, zaczęto rozprowadzać substancje pobudzające i wyostrzające zmysły. Dodatkowo Fabiusowi udało się wyprodukować z połączenia genów Laerów i Astartes nowe organy, które zaimplementował wybranym wojownikom. Umożliwiały one m.in.: wydawanie niszczących dźwięków. Z biegiem czasu coraz bardziej większość ekspedycji oddawała się hedonizmowi i zepsuciu. Fulgrim wraz z częścią Legionu dołączył wkrótce do Horusa, znajdującego się nad planetą Aurecjańskiej Technologii, gdzie kosztem milionów niewinnych mieszkańców zdobył wiedzę, którą przekazał następnie sojusznikom z Mechanicum. Horus przeszedł wówczas na stronę Chaosu w zamian za obietnicę wiecznej potęgi i władzy. Walka z dawno odseparowaną od ludzkości kolonią była pierwszym elementem jego planu. W rozmowie z Fulgrimem, który nie był w stanie odmówić podszeptom demona zaklętego w ostrzu, zdołał go przekonać do zdradzenia Imperatora. Od czasu Herezji Horusa Dzieci Imperatora pozostają w większości zdesperowanymi hedonistami, niosącymi spaczenie w imię Mrocznego Księcia. Nieskazitelny Zastęp Nieskazitelny Zastęp był kiedyś znany jako Błyszczące Ostrza. Był to zakon o niezwykle czystych nasionach genetycznych, wolnych od skazy chaosu. Błyszczące Ostrza znane były z tego, że przechodziły niezwykle surowe szkolenie umysłowe, wygrali oni masę bitew, wręcz można ich było uznać za niepokonanych. Oni sami uważali siebie za ucieleśnienie zarówno sprawiedliwości, jak i czystości, a ich arogancja powodowała, że każde zwycięstwo utwierdzało ich w tym, że są niepokonani. To powodowało, że nie mieli poczucia własnych słabości, byli w stanie atakować wroga nawet, jeśli przeciwnik miał ewidentną przewagę. thumb|166px|Marine Nieskazitelnego Zastępu W M34 doszło do szeregu powstań rebeliantów w systemie Obscura, które trwały niemal 400 lat. Podczas bitew w systemie Obscura, doszło do zdrady 7 zakonów, w tym Błyszczących Ostrzy. Do Herezji Błyszczących Ostrzy dochodzi w 498. M34 roku, podczas masakry w Berllia, która była serią wygranych przez Błyszczące Ostrza bitew. Podczas tych walk ich metody zaczęły być kwestionowane, dla Błyszczących Ostrzy było to nie do przyjęcia. Właśnie to spowodowało atak na lojalne zakony. Po zdradzie, Błyszczące Ostrza oddały się Slaaneshowi i zmienili nazwę na Nieskazitelny Zastęp i jeszcze bardziej zatracili się w iluzji swej wspaniałości. Choć teraz mogą wydawać się niegroźni, to nie należy ich lekceważyć, ponieważ tak jak przed zdradą nie dają się pokonać Przeniewiercy Chaosu Wiele zdradzieckich Zakonów Adeptus Astartes, oddało się Slaaneshowi, między innymi Anioły Ekstazy. W innych bandach Wielbiciele Slaanesha którzy złożyli przysięgę lojalności wobec Czarnego Legionu stają się Dziećmi Męki. Znienawidzeni przez Dzieci Imperatora i innych wyznawców Slaanesha są nazywani "marionetkami Abaddona" i "zdrajcami Fulgrima". Demony Slaanesha Demony Slaanesha to jednocześnie piękne i odrażające istoty, równie uwodzicielskie co zabójcze. *'Strażnik Tajemnic '- większy demon Slaanesha. *'Demonetka'- pomniejszy demon, najczęściej o wyglądzie kobiet, szeregowi żołnierze Slaanesha. *'Diabeł Slaanesha' - demoniczna bestia Slaanesha. *'Rumak Slaanesha '- demoniczny wierzchowiec, dar dla czempiona Slaanesha. Ciekawostki *Eldarzy odnoszą się do Slaanesh jako "Ona", podczas gdy ludzie - "On". Szczególnie Dzieci Imperatora, ulubiony Legion Mrocznego Księcia, otwarcie sprzeciwia nazywania ich Boga kobietą. *Slaanesh narodził się w czasie Upadku, jednak należy pamiętać że czas działa inaczej w Osnowie, przez co wpływ Tej Która Pragnie można zobaczyć nawet wcześniej. Wiadomo że Demonetki i Diabły Slaanesha pojawiały się już w czasie Wojny w Niebiosach. *W 3 edycji pod koniec 13 Czarnej Krucjaty Slaanesh zabił Eldrada i przejął jedną z Fortec Czarnego Kamienia. Ta wersja wydarzeń jest już jednak nieaktualna Źródła *''Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 4 ed.- str. 10, 51'' *''Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 6 ed.- str. 30, 58, 65'' *''Codex: Chaos Daemons (8th ed.) THE ETERNAL RIVALRY, FEAR THE DARK PRINCE'' *''Path of the Warrior (Gav Thorpe) pg. 30, 31'' *''The Curse of Shaa-Dom (Gav Thorpe)'' *''Codex: Eldar (7th edition) - The Doom of the Eldar Chapter'' *''Fulgrim (Graham McNeill) '' *''Scars (Chris Wright) Chapter VI'' *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pg. 9 *''Codex: Harlequins pg. 38'' Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Bogowie Chaosu Kategoria:Slaanesh